Broken
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What happens when Buffy the vampire comes to L.A. to kill Angels son Connor.    this takes place in season 5 once Connor returns.  will Angel be forced to chose between his child and his love.   Warning: Spanking of a teen   And Buffy the vampire dies.


Broken

* this takes place in season 5 once Connor returns.

*he has gotten his memories back and chose to move into the hotel with Angel.

*warning: very shocking events take place in this chapter.

Buffy fans may not want to read it.

Chapter one: No choice

Angel came through the door of the hotel carrying an unconscious Connor in his arms.

Gunn and Wesley rushed over to help but Angel didn't let his son go. He carried him to the couch and laid his precious treasure on it.

"Where's Buffy?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah man what Happened with the demon? Is Connor okay?" Gunn asked.

"There was no demon. And Buffy is dead." Angel said emotionlessly.

Gunn and Wesley looked at each other.

Angel laid Connor on the couch and went up the stairs to his room and slammed the door.

Connor stirred on the couch and sat up suddenly.

"Hey. It's okay Connor. Can you tell us what happened?" Gunn asked

Connor shed a few tears.

"She tried to kill me. She lied to us. And then she tried to kill me." Connor said.

"Who tried to kill you? The demon?" Wesley asked.

"No. there was no demon. Buffy took me. Not a demon. Buffy tried to kill me. She was crazy. She called me an abomination. Angel…oh god. Angel he…" Connor couldn't continue as the memory came back to him.

Buffy had been visiting with his father when Connor met her.

But yesterday.

Buffy had lured him outside and then hit him in the head with a rock that knocked him out.

She had taken him to a cave where a demon was waiting "Watch him." Buffy ordered and then ran back to Angel's place.

"Angel!" She screamed and Angel came running down the stairs along with Spike.

"What?" they both said at once.

"oh god Angel I'm so sorry. Connor was taken by a demon. I didn't know what else to do so I came back here after I followed the demon. I can show you where the demon took him. Angel I think he's going to kill Connor. He was talking to himself. Saying things Connor's birth and something about a miracle having to be sacrificed." Buffy said

Angel and Spike looked at each other and then looked over at Buffy.

"You should stay here. We can sniff him out. don't worry we'll get junior back. Do you know what kind of demon it was?" Spike asked.

"No." Buffy answered and the watched as Spike and Angel left.

She then ran out the back door and took of the necklace she'd been using to hide the vampire scent. Because the immortal had turned her into a vampire.

She rushed over to the cave.

Seeing Connor awake pissed her off.

"You must be pretty powerful." Buffy commented.

Connor looked up and then his jaw dropped after he had inhaled and smelled Vampire.

"you're a vampire." Connor stated.

"And you shouldn't exist. You're an abomination. Do you really think he'd chose you over me. Angel is still in love with me. Spike too. I can get them to do whatever I want them to. I could make Spike kill you. Or maybe even Angel. Then again they do seem to be fond of you. But your just a boy. I'm a woman. And they have been in love with me for a long time. I know what you are. Your parents are vampire's and you are a human. I don't like that you were born. You've made him weak. I'm surprised no one else has tried this. As long as I have you Angel will do whatever I tell him to. You see this?" Buffy asked as she held up the necklace.

Connor nodded not sure how to respond to the things she was saying.

"It hides your scent. It made me smell as I was when I was human. You were born of two vampires. You should be evil. But your not. You're a disgrace to the vampire race. And the human one." Buffy looked over at the cave entrance.

"Fight them." she said to the demon who then ran out the door.

And Buffy laughed as the demon was butchered by her Spike and Angel.

Then laughed harder as they came barreling in and stopped at the sight of her with a sword to Connor's throat.

Angel was speechless. Spike sniffed the air thinking that this was not Buffy.

And then in a shattered voice he whispered "Vampire.. But how?" Spike said looked lost.

Angel sniffed the air too not wanting to believe what Spike had just said.

But it was true. The love of their life was now a soulless creature of the night.

"Oh don't be so blue boys. Now you can have me forever instead of just a human lifetime. I mean seriously how many times have I died. And now I will never die again. I knew what the immortal was doing and I knew what I would do with it. Who needs a stupid soul anyways." Buffy said happily.

Angel and Spike both felt as if their un beating hearts had been ripped from their chests.

Angel no longer saw the love of his life. He saw a vampire. A vampire that was holding a knife to his son's throat. His son was in danger. Because of Buffy who was now just another Vampire to be dusted.

And as he looked over at Spike he saw him reach the same conclusion even though it ripped them apart inside to know that.

"So. I'm going to kill the abomination and then with his blood you will both lose your soul. I made quite the discovery a couple weeks ago. After all you both love me more then the waking world. And without your souls you could be with me." Buffy said.

"Your right Buffy. We both love you more then anything. But your not you anymore. You're a vampire now. And I promise you I don't care how much it hurts me, you will let my son go or I will dust you." Angel threatened her as he pulled the steak out from his sleeve.

"Oh come on. Your not picking him over me are you? Spike? " Buffy questioned them both not believing this.

Spike wanted to cry. The only vampire he'd ever had serious feeling for was Drusilla.

He couldn't love Buffy now. Not as a vampire.

"I loved you because you were good and kind and mortal. I loved you more than anything. You would never hurt anyone unless it was a monster or a demon. You were not meant to be this monster. And you don't want this life. You may think you do. But you don't. You don't have a soul anymore. You'll never understand why I'm choosing Him over you." Spike said with sad eyes.

"You say I'm the monster. But what is he if not a monster. A human born of two vampires HAH! I know he is part demon. So why does demon boy get to live while I the love of your life who by the way has never done anything to purposely hurt you other then what I had to do when you were Angelus, tell me why you would let him live and not me?" Buffy demanded not about to let them kill her without taking Connor with her.

"Or maybe I should just turn him and see if you can dust the both of us. See if you would actually kill your own son." Buffy said and jerked Connor up to where he was now kneeling in front of her facing Angel and Buffy bit into him. Spike and Angel snapped out of their daze they had been too shocked because of what she was about to do. And Angel lunged at her grabbing Connor as Spike landed behind Buffy and yanked her back by her hair. But she didn't release her hold on Connor she drank from him. Until Angel and Spike knew that their was no way around it. Angel kicked Connor out of Buffy's grasp and then plunged the steak into her as Spike restrained her.

And then she turned to dust before their eyes and Spike went down on his knees and screamed out in his pain. The love of is life was dead and he had helped kill her. Yes it had to be done but that didn't mean it had hurt any less. He laid on the cave floor in his agony.

Angel didn't allow himself that luxury. He had other things to deal with.

He went over to his son who was now unconscious and checked him.

He let out a unnecessary sigh of relief. He was still alive. And he was going to stay alive. Angel knew that Spike would come home when he was ready.

Angel carrying Connor all the way back to the hotel.

Back to the present.

"What did Angel do?" Wesley asked.

"Him and Spike they. They staked her." Connor said sadly hearing his father's sobs from his room.

"Staked Buffy? As in like. Staking a vampire?" Gunn asked confused.

"Buffy was made a vampire and she was going to kill me. Why would they kill her? Why not just let her kill me and then they could have had her forever. They should have let her kill me. She bite me. But I guess I didn't die from it. They should have let her take me soul. Then they would have been forced to kill the both of us." Connor said feeling incredibly guilty.

"Hey stop talking like that. If Buffy was a vampire then they had no choice but to stake her. And your dad loves you more then anything." Gunn said .

" No he loved her more then anything. He should have let her kill me." Connor yelled.

Spike came through the door at that moment.

Came right up to Connor grabbed his hands and smacked them hard. Once on each hand.

"Ouch!" Connor yelped at his stinging hands.

"Stop talking like that junior. Or you'll get a real smacking." Spike threatened.

Connor shook his hands. And stood up to shove Spike.

"I'm not 6 years old Spike you can't just come in here and smack my hands like I was a child!" Connor said.

"Just did didn't I ." Spike said knowingly.

"Side's you deserved it. You don't get to have them pity party's over here. And Gunn's right. We had no choice. Doesn't matter who she used to be. That wasn't Buffy. Buffy died when that thing woke up. Trust me. And it's what the real Buffy would have wanted. Just like when Angelus came out when he was free in Sunnydale. Angel would have wanted Buffy to kill him. And she knew that so she did." Spike explained knowing that Angel was listening in.

"But it hurt you more to kill her then it would have if you had let her kill me." Connor said.

Angel came down the stairs then. And came right over by Connor.

"Say that one more time Connor. Say that you deserve to die one more time and see what happens." Angel said menacingly.

Connor shook his head.

"I'm not trying to make you made Angel. But I'm confused. She said you weren't going to chose me over her. Because you and Spike were in love with her. I don't understand why you didn't just let her kill me if you really loved her that much." Connor said.

Angel nodded his head "Okay son. Now you can go to your old room and wait for me." Angel commanded.

"What? Why?" Connor asked.

"Because I warned you. And now you earned yourself some punishment. So get up those stairs now!" Angel commanded angrily.

"NO. you have no right to punish me. And why would I have to go to a different room for a punishment anyways. What do you think your going to do to me?" Connor asked irritated.

"Isn't it obvious. You getting that smacking. Only your getting it from daddy and not uncle Spike." Spike said.

Connor looked over at 'uncle' Spike and glared at him.

Then looked over at Angel.

"Oh my god. You seriously think I'm going to go upstairs and let you spank me?" Connor asked "Why? Why now? After everything I did to you in the past and you didn't spank me then. Why now?" Connor demanded confused as hell.

"I'm too old for this" He added.

Angel answer was a warning look and to point towards the stairs.

"NO." Connor said and made a run for the door where it was daylight now.

Spike grabbed him because Angel just stood there in shock that his son would run from a punishment.

Spike landed several sharp Smacks to Connors backside.

"You should know better then to run toward the sun like that. You know he cant follow you into it. And you'd have only gotten it worse when you got back anyways. Now you earned your licks now take 'em like a man. And don't go running like a coward. You got plenty of warning to stop talking like that. You chose not to listen so now your getting a well deserved smacking." Spike said and handed him over to Angel.

Angel dragged him up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Slammed the door shut and then released him.

"Don't you ever run away from me again. I don't care what your reason is. I am your father. Your real father and you damn well know that. Yes I loved Buffy. Yes it killed me to kill her. But it would have hurt more if it had been you. I don't know what it will be like watching you get older through the years. And I will probably think of turning you many times. But I wont. Because wouldn't do that to you. I'd rather watch you die of old age then have to stake you after you rise again. I will not turn you. I will not curse you like that. I wont take your soul. I love you more then anything. And if I had to kill you. Connor I'm not so sure that I could. You're my son. I love you. And I don't like hearing you say that you deserve to die. I know what she said to you. But she was wrong. Spike and I know that she was no longer our Buffy. She was a monster. And she was threatening a member of our family. I couldn't handle that. I knew the moment she bite you that I had to kill her. Spike's right Its what Our Buffy would have wanted. I'm sorry Connor but I'm going to punish you for what you said earlier. I wont lose you. And I will always save you. No matter what the cost." Angel's speech was touching and it made Connor feel worse because his dad loved him so much.

"Drop your pants." Angel said.

Connor's jaw dropped again.

"Why? Can't I keep them on?" Connor asked.

"No little boy. You don't get to keep them on. Your getting your bare bottom spanked for the things you said about yourself down there." Angel informed him.

"But Spike already spanked me." Connor complained.

"10 Swats is not a proper spanking. And he's more the welcome to give you another spanking when I'm done here. It would do you a world of good I think." Angel said.

"how many is a proper spanking then?" Connor asked curious.

" anywhere between 30 and 50 for you. Because your pain tolerance will be higher then that of a regular human. Now get them down or I will." Angel threatened.

Connor felt lost. He didn't want to get a spanking.

He didn't want to anger his father either.

"Will it help if I said I was sorry for the ocean thing?" Connor asked.

"Connor this has nothing to do with that. Though I probably should have done this then. But I didn't and that was my mistake. Maybe if I had done it then you wouldn't have gone crazy and tried to kill yourself. And I really should have done it then rather then let Lilah have her way. But I didn't and that too is my mistake. But I'm taking action now. Last chance Connor. Get them down." Angel said.

Connor didn't want to make his dad any madder then he already was.

So he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them as Angel came over to sit on the bed.

He pulled Connor over his lap. "Not too hard. Please dad." Connor begged.

"As hard as it needs to be little boy. Your getting spanked it's suppose to hurt. Maybe next time you'll listen to me." Angel said as he pulled the pants down and then the underwear. Connor squirmed which earned him the first swat. Right on his sit spots.

"OUCH!" he squealed in pain.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

All over Connors bottom Angel spread the spanks out.

And Connor was wiggling like crazy. Trying to get away from the sharp burning spanks Angel was giving him.

"Stop. Angel it hurts." Connor complained

"Good!" Angel said attacking Connor's sit spots now.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack.

Connor was crying by now.

And his bottom was a very nice shade of red.

Angel knew that he was almost finished with the lesson.

Smack smack smack smack smack

Smack smack smack smack smack

The last spanks had Connor screaming at the top of his lungs.

His butt was burning and stinging like crazy. He wouldn't be able to sit down at school on Monday when he had to go back.

Connor continued to cry over Angel's lap.

"Connor I don't ever want to hear you talk like that again do you understand me?" Angel asked.

A moment later another smack landed on top of his already blistered bottom.

"Okay! Just don't spank me anymore. Please." Connor begged as he cried.

Angel felt a stab of guilt.

And also a sense of pleasure.

Even though he did not enjoy spanking his son he could deny a sense of satisfaction at seeing the well deserved deep red bottom over his lap.

The kid had had this coming for a while now.

Connor was hoping that Spike didn't decide that he needed more.

To be continued…

Don't hate me for what I did to Buffy. I have nothing against her or her show. I haven't actually seen the series. I've seen the movie. But that's all. I don't really like her character. I feel that Connor should be more important to Angel then Buffy is. So that was why I wrote this story.

And I will probably have Spike spank Connor just not right away.

What do you guys think?

Was Angel too hard on Connor?


End file.
